Knocking On Heaven's Door
by Moonshae
Summary: Legolas and Elwen go on a hunt without their father's permission. The innocent hunt turns out to a deadly fight which could claim their lives...AU


**A little note to everyone who haven't read the summary, this is an A/U fanfic. Just to remember it to you...**

So, hello to all you who chose to read my first LOTR story...and hello to everyone else, too. I am not very good at writing stories, but I'll try, and with reviews from readers, I bet it won't be that bad.

Yesterday, I heard this song made by Bob Dylan, and it made me thinking: "That would be an interesting name to a story. And the song it pretty good, too." So, let me introduce you to:

**Knocking On Heaven's Door**

**I do not own any LOTR characters, neither Heredil (Deana does), but I do own Elwen. **

**Well, I only have one thing left to say: Lean back and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter one: 'Practicing'?**

"Where're you going?" The Mirkwood Prince's voice sounded in the long hall.

A slender figure in front of him turned around. Elwen's star-white eyes met his blue. "Out," was the answer.

Legolas cocked his head while he looked at Elwen's riding clothes. "'Out'?"

The brown-haired Half-Elf smirked at her foster brother's expression. "Yup, gwador-nin. 'Out'."

Legolas looked around. "Ada's not gonna let you do it."

Elwen sighed. "Ada's not gonna find, unless _someone's_ gonna tell him!" A teasing smirk appeared on her face. Legolas returned it.

"Tell me what?" The siblings spun around. The King and his captain had arrived in the front door.

Putting on their most innocent masks, Legolas said: "Um, nothing, Ada. Just...brother- and sister-talk." Elwen nodded her agree.

"Nothing?" Thranduil looked at his children. Heredil smirked to the younger Elf's behind the King's back. Both of them smiled back, nervously.

"No, Ada. Nothing important that is." Elwen tried to hide her bow and arrows behind herself and Legolas.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Thranduil studied their faces. "If _nothing important_ is not going on, then tell me, why you're standing here in front of me, wearing your riding-clothes, _while_ you try to hide your bow!"

Elwen thought a little. "Um, I was going practicing my archery...I'm not in the area as good at Leggy." Legolas slapped her on her head wearing a miffed expression, making both Thranduil and Heredil chuckle.

To her horror, her father didn't believe her, nor did Heredil. "So, you want to practice archery in your _riding-clothes_?" the captain chuckled. Elwen opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to answer.

Thranduil looked at Legolas. "Well? _What_ should _someone_ not tell me, ion-nin?"

Legolas shifted from foot to foot. "Um, nothing. We were just planning to go practicing archery, as Elly said." This time it was Elwen's turn to slap Legolas on the head. He moved half heartily away to avoid her slap so she did only hit his shoulder. The whole action made the King and the captain chuckle again. Then Elwen looked at Legolas with a looked that said: _We? Are we going practicing?_

Thranduil sighed. "Very well, _you_ are going practicing. And you will be back here again in four days!" Elwen almost drop her jaw.

"Are _we_ going! I can go myself! I do not need a baby-sitter!" She looked from Thranduil to Legolas and back to Thranduil again.

"As I said, _you_ are going and _you_ will be back in four days, understood?"

Elwen opened her mouth to protest, but Legolas quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Yes Ada. We understand. _We_ are going, and _we_ will back in four days."

Thranduil smiled at his children and walked pass them together with Heredil. When they were far away enough, Heredil asked: "Thranduil? Are you sure it was a wise decision? One or both of them usually get hurt!"

The King looked at his friend and captain. "Everything in life cannot be correctly chosen, mellon-nin. And if they're going practicing, how much can befall them in four days?" Heredil smiled to his King, knowing the answer. As they continued their walk, he mumbled: "_If_ they're going practicing!"

* * *

"Now see what you have done!"

"Me? Now it's _my_ fault!"

"Yes! If you didn't have to stop me, I could have disappeared before Ada and Heredil had come! You've spoiled everything!"

"Well thank you! As if I could do for it! At least you could have _told_ me! Then I would not have asked!"

"Humph!"

Elwen and Legolas walked to get Legolas' weapons before walking to the stables. Both of them were angry with the other. Elwen angrily sat down on her brother's bed while he found his weapons.

Suddenly, Legolas sat behind her, his back to hers. "Sorry," he said.

Elwen smiled. "As am I." She turned half around, as did Legolas. They smiled at each other before hugging. Even though they weren't biological siblings, and even though Legolas was older than Elwen, they both felt somehow connected to the other.

"If we do not leave now, our four days reduces to three," Elwen muttered against Legolas' neck.

He broke the embrace. "You're really obsessed with your idea, huh?" Elwen closed her eyes, smiling.

Legolas sighed. He grabbed his weapons and arrows they hastily walked to the stables.

* * *

"Hello, sweetie," Elwen greeted her horse. The black stallion neighed as reply. Elwen chuckled. The big, slender steed was darker than the deepest shadows with a single, white spot on its forehead. His name fitted good to him. Morchanel. Legolas laid a hand on the spirited stallion's neck. It looked at him making the Prince smile. His own horse, Eirien, stood beside them.

Elwen suddenly began to rummage a haystack near the horses. A big smile appeared on her face as she found what she had been looking for. She withdrew two packs, two cloaks and a long, slender sword. Legolas looked confused at her.

"You're not planning going practicing at all, are you!" he said, frowning.

She looked at him as she tossed a cloak and a pack over to him. She smiled. "No bro. No practicing."

Legolas was still confused. Elwen took on her cloak and pack, led her stallion outside the stable and mounted him. Legolas did the same with his mare. He gave her a confused glare. "Where are we going then?" Elwen smirked.

"Hunting!"

* * *

Uhuu, good Thranduil doesn't see them, huh And Heredil should try a job as an oracle Muahahaha.

**Translations**

**Elwen**: star-maiden

**Gwador-nin**: my brother

**Ada**: father

**Mellon-nin**: my friend

**Morchanel**: (_morchant _+ _êl_) shadow-star

**Eirien**: day-maiden


End file.
